Pretend
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: Masaomi loves Mikado but Mikado loves Anri. Enter in Izaya and let the role-playing game begin. Izaomi
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this as a fill request on the non-shizaya kink meme. This is the updated version without all the grammar and spelling mistakes. There should be three parts to this.

**Title:** Pretend  
><strong>Author:<strong> Ongaku  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Izaya/Masaomi  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Masaomi loves Mikado but Mikado loves Anri. Enter in Izaya and let the role-playing game begin. Izaomi  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>Masaomi stood in the shadows with a mixed expression of jealousy and hurt on his face. His attention was on a couple who seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot. That couple happened to be his two best friends, Mikado and Anri. If most people were to see him now they would probably think it was a love triangle between him, Anri, and Mikado but the truth was that the only one he wanted was Mikado.<p>

A month ago Masaomi let his feelings for Mikado slip out. Mikado had thought it was a joke at first but when he noticed just how serious Masaomi was being, he had to turn him down flat. He told him it was because he was in love with Anri.

Even though Mikado went on to tell him he loved him as a friend and was honored that he felt such a way for him, Masaomi's heart broke into a bunch of little pieces. He knew his chances with Mikado were slim but it didn't make the hurt any less painful.

Today his heart was hurting all over again. He happened to overhear Mikado confess to Anri on the school grounds and lost all hope when Anri's response was a positive one.

He felt like a bit of a stalker but was curious to see if it was true. He didn't know if it was because he was a masochist or what, but he knew following around his first love couldn't have been healthy. Still, despite knowing all this and despite being rejected as nicely as possible, Masaomi was not about to just let Mikado go.

He kept hoping for some big fallout between Mikado and Anri. Maybe Anri would decide she didn't like him and tell him so, or maybe when they went on their date it would just be awkward and not any good, making them have to return to just being friends.

All his hopes were dashed after about an hour into the date. Mikado and Anri got along really well, blushing like a couple of idiots and even holding hands!

It was getting to be too much for him and he was starting to feel like a major third wheel. If he didn't like Anri so much, he would have been mad at her for stealing his love. There was no way he could though when Anri cared so much about him.

Finally getting sick of watching the lovey-dovey show in front of him, he turned to walk away, only to end up bumping into someone.

He quickly apologized but froze in his tracks when he realized who it was.

Izaya stood in front of him with a grin so big that Masaomi was positive he was up to something bad.

"My, my, my, looks like I have caught something very interesting."

"You better not be thinking about doing something to Mikado or Anri." Masaomi said with the anger clear in his voice.

Izaya bent down a bit to be eye level with Masaomi.

"I wasn't meaning them when I said interesting."

Masaomi felt a cold chill run down his spine. He never wanted to be found out about his feelings for Mikado but he knew then and there that Izaya knew everything.

Still, he tried to brush him off.

"I have no idea what you mean." He glared right into Izaya's eyes.

Izaya rose back up and started to laugh.

"You really have it bad, don't you?"

Masaomi averted his eyes away from Izaya, wishing he would just go away.

"Well, good luck I suppose."

Masaomi perked up at this and turned his attention back to Izaya to see him walk away. He couldn't believe that was all Izaya had to say about it.

Something just didn't seem right.

As he was watching Izaya walk away he got the strangest feeling. In a way Izaya looked like an older Mikado.

Okay, so maybe they didn't really look anything alike but they both had a fair complexion and dark hair. Still, Masaomi couldn't help what he did next.

"Wait!"

Izaya stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around right away.

Masaomi walked quickly to catch up to him. "I have a request."

Izaya slowly turned around with his same grin on his face. "Don't worry Masaomi. I'm not going to blab to everyone about your homo lust for your best friend."

Masaomi's eye twitched in annoyance. He almost backed down again but decided to just go for it.

"How do you feel about role play?"

Izaya's smile left his face as his eyes opened all the way in interest. Masaomi hated him. He hated the man so much but he just didn't care. He was so pent-up that he had to do something.

"What are you getting at, Masaomi?"

Masaomi took a deep breath but then gave him a look of determination.

"I want to fuck you while you pretend to be Mikado."

It was quiet for a while. Masaomi could feel the sweat on his forehead trickle down his face. He knew he had been very bold but he figured it would be best to be blunt with Izaya instead of trying to mention it in passing.

Then - out of nowhere - Izaya burst out into laughter even harder than before. Masaomi waited for him to calm down but he was wondering what was going through his mind right then.

"You've got guts to say something like that to me."

Masaomi watched with keen interest as he went from laughing like a maniac to being completely – and kind of scary – serious. He had only seen him act like this once before when he stomped on that one girl's cellphone. Izaya's face was hard and his eyes were slanted and Masaomi wondered if he had managed to really piss him off.

Then he smiled. It wasn't a big smile or a happy smile. It was a sickening kind of smile. The one Masaomi knew all too well when it came to Izaya.

"However, I think this is the most entertained I have been for the past month so I will take you up on this request."

Masaomi just stood there, not knowing how to continue from there. He never really expected Izaya to say yes.

"Well? How do you want to go about doing this?"

Masaomi finally snapped out of his trance when he finally registered what Izaya had asked him.

"You're serious." Masaomi looked Izaya straight in the eyes to make sure he wasn't just setting him up for more humiliation.

"Dead serious." Izaya replied without missing a beat. "Unless you weren't being serious yourself?"

"No. I wasn't joking."

"Then- shall we continue this at my place or yours?"

Masaomi pondered this for a while. He thought about doing it at Izaya's place first because his place was nicer and bigger but then he wondered how weird that would be when Izaya was supposed to be Mikado. Why would they be in Izaya's place?

"Mine."

Izaya just nodded his head.

"Lead the way."

Masaomi turned in the direction of his home and looked around to make sure no one he knew was around. Izaya stayed silent the entire time, which was really weird for him.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached his home. It wasn't anything fancy but it was a little nicer than the place Mikado stayed at. Masaomi's heart ached when he thought about his love but pushed it away quickly. He didn't have time to be acting all emotional when he had a dangerous person coming into his home on his own invitation.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Masaomi wondered if he would survive this but it was too late to turn back now.

Once inside, Masaomi flicked on the main light and shut and locked the door.

Izaya just watched him, not making any comments. It really helped Masaomi stay calm considering what they were about to do.

Masaomi had to think this over long and hard. He wasn't sure where he wanted this to take place. Then it dawned on him. If he was actually with Mikado he would know exactly how it he wanted it to go down.

"I guess the best place would be my bedroom."

Izaya just smirked.

"Of course the first time would be in the bed."

Masaomi glared at him and wished he had stayed silent. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Here is the deal. For you to pretend to be Mikado you cannot talk. As soon as you do I swear I feel sick inside."

Izaya just chuckled. "That's not very nice Masaomi, but I will stay quiet."

Masaomi walked to his room and flicked on the small night stand next to his bed. Izaya took notice of his room. His bed was just a single but he was actually surprised that he had a western styled bed as opposed to a futon. The rest of the room was pretty empty. It was obvious that the boy only used it to sleep in.

Izaya wasn't nervous in the least. In fact he was really curious how all of this could play out. He knew he would be playing the bottom in this game and wondered if Masaomi would even be able to pleasure him right. He wasn't going to be nice and help him either. Besides, if he was going to pretend to Mikado it's not like he could. He was pretty sure that Mikado was still a virgin.

He walked over to Masaomi's bed and took a seat on the edge. He wanted to say so much but he kept his mouth clamped shut. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being quiet. In the past he hardly talked but an event in his life had changed all of that.

So he just sat there and watched Masaomi.

Masaomi's mind was going over so many different things at once. He was completely nervous. It wasn't like it would be the first time for him to have sex but this was different. This would be with someone he didn't like, yet pretending that he was. He watched as Izaya moved over to his bed and took a seat.

He knew Izaya was waiting on him. He was going to have to be the one to do all the work. Masaomi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again the person in front of him was no longer his hated enemy, but his first and only love – Mikado.

The lust took over him completely and he was no longer nervous.

He walked up to Izaya and placed his mouth on his. It started off simple and sweet. Masaomi knew Mikado wouldn't be experienced in anything so he wanted to make their time together a very sweet and pleasant one. After a few seconds he couldn't control himself anymore. It got heated and he forced Izaya's mouth open so he could put his tongue in.

Their tongues twisted and tasted all over each other. It was intense and hot. When it got to be too much they broke apart from the kiss slowly, a trail of saliva dripping from their mouths.

Masaomi's cheeks were red and so were Izaya's. They breathed heavily, which was easy to hear considering how quiet it was in there.

Masaomi didn't take long before he moved on. He placed his mouth over Izaya's neck and began to suck.

Izaya was surprised by how hot it was getting already. He actually really enjoyed the kiss and liked the way Masaomi tasted. He wondered slightly if Masaomi was thinking about his taste or if he was so far gone in his fantasy that it didn't matter.

Masaomi slowly brought his hands down to the bottom of Izaya's shirt and began to pull it up and over his head. Izaya helped him do this to make the transition not so awkward.

As soon as his shirt was off Masaomi was on his nipples, sucking and prodding them with his mouth and tongue.

Izaya closed his eyes and clamped his mouth tight. He had to remember to keep quiet.

As Masaomi licked him and kissed him all over his chest they slowly laid down on the bed. Masaomi was now straddling Izaya and looking down at him with so much lust.

Izaya was caught off guard for a second when he remembered that it wasn't because of him.

"Mikado," Masaomi said in a breathy voice.

Izaya was brought back into the reality of it all with that. He knew he was supposed to be pretending to be someone else but hearing Masaomi call out someone else's name was still unpleasant.

He scolded himself in his mind and tried to go back to just feeling instead of thinking.

He heard the belt on his pants jingle and knew that Masaomi was now getting ready to take them off. It was a little frustrating considering that Masaomi still had all his clothes on. So he decided to take some of his own action. He wanted to do this without throwing Masaomi off so he was very careful about it.

He pulled on Masaomi's shirt to let him know what he wanted. Masaomi quickly pulled off his shirt and loosened his jeans. Izaya stared at the boy's chest and actually started to feel a little turned on – to his surprise. The boy had such soft skin even though he had scars from all the fights he had been in.

Despite seeming really lanky and small the boy actually had a very nice upper body. He knew he should have already known this considering Masaomi could fight well but it just didn't register until now.

Masaomi came back down to give him another heated kiss. This one wasn't as intense as the first one but it didn't need to be, the heat from their bare chests added so much more to it.

Their hands were all over each other, hardly ever staying in just one place.

Izaya could feel himself getting a lot harder and was ready for Masaomi to take his pants off. It was starting to get painful.

His eyes bugged out when Masaomi ground his own pelvis into his. It felt so good even though it was just over the clothes.

Masaomi was starting to really get into it. He continued to grind his hips into Izaya's. It took all he could to pull away to move on to more intimate things.

He quickly undid the rest of Izaya pants and pulled them down.

Izaya felt the release of his penis and had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping.

The cooler air around him was surprisingly shocking to his system but in a good way.

Masaomi put his hands on Izaya's member and began to slowly stroke. Izaya struggled on the bed, trying to keep his cool. He couldn't believe how easy he was being during all of this. He then thought he probably shouldn't go so long without sex from now on because he was starting to feel like a first timer.

It was frustrating but so good at the same time.

Masaomi continued his methods but picked up the pace a bit, causing a bit of precum to spill out. His own pants were starting to get way too tight so he figured he should pick up the pace again.

He let go of Izaya's member and got off the bed to make his way to a dresser in the room.

Izaya stayed lying on the bed, his breath deep and heavy. His eyes followed Masaomi, wondering what he was getting up to do.

Masaomi pulled out a bottle of lube and Izaya smirked to himself. Now he knew that Masaomi was no virgin for sure.

Masaomi took off his pants and boxers before making his way back on the bed.

Izaya kept all his attention on him as he did this. It was a delicious sight for him.

Once positioned in a more comfortable position, Masaomi quickly went back to Izaya's neglected penis and placed his mouth over him. Izaya closed his eyes instantly at the contact.

He was so lost in the feelings that he almost didn't notice the clicking noise of a bottle and the slight smell of cherries filling the room.

It wasn't until he felt a cold hand get closer to his bottom did he realize what was about to happen.

Masaomi prided himself in being a good multi-tasker in the sack. He continued to give Izaya all the pleasure he could with his mouth while his hands were busying getting the lube ready.

He was a little surprised when it smelled like cherries. Normally he just got regular lube but the store was all out the last time he had to get some more. He actually kind of liked the smell though.

Once he got enough on his finger he positioned his hands towards Izaya's entrance and place one of his digits inside.

Izaya wanted to hiss at the feeling. He really wasn't used to being the bottom so he knew this was going to be a little rough. He was just glad that Masaomi seemed to know what he was doing and had plenty of lube.

The intrusion just felt weird at first and didn't hurt until he placed another digit inside him. Izaya arched his back a bit at this.

Masaomi finally stopped sucking him to get up closer to his face.

"I will make this easy on you." He said quietly as if to assure him.

Izaya kind of wanted to laugh. If he wasn't pretending to be Mikado he wondered if Masaomi would still say things like that to him.

Masaomi was really getting into it now. He couldn't wait until he could plunge into his love but he knew he had to prepare him really good. He didn't want to make Mikado regret his first time.

He slowly began to scissor his fingers to help stretch him out slowly.

Izaya was starting to feel good from this. He began to relax, making it easier for Masaomi to stretch him out. Wanting to taste the boy again, Izaya grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss.

If Masaomi thought this was out of character he had no qualms about it.

Feeling ready, Masaomi pulled his finger out and grabbed the lube to coat a layer of it on his penis. He hissed a bit at how cold it was, but it quickly warmed up.

Then he positioned himself and looked down at Izaya.

Izaya nodded his head, knowing that Masaomi was waiting for the okay signal.

Masaomi slowly pressed his penis into Izaya's bottom and moaned at all the sensations he was getting. Izaya was so warm and so tight. It felt amazing to him. It was all that he could do to not plunge into him without remorse or thought for his wellbeing.

Izaya – on the other hand – was feeling the pain. He had to clench his teeth together to keep from crying out loud. He was surprised by how big Masaomi actually was and tried to stay calm to keep the pain from getting worse.

Once Masaomi was all the way inside him he stayed very still, letting Izaya take the time to adjust.

"I'm sorry if this hurts too much. Just let me know when you are ready."

Izaya just nodded his head. It wasn't too long later that the pain started to subside and a great heat took over. Feeling that he was ready he slowly moved his hips to let Masaomi know.

Masaomi slowly pulled out, almost all the way so that the tip was the only part still inside of him and then he pushed in all the way at a faster pace than before.

Izaya opened his eyes wide again and felt the heat all over his body. The sensations he was getting were amazing now that all the pain was gone.

Masaomi began to pick up the pace, setting a nice tempo as he thrust in and out of him. Izaya was ready for more though, it felt so nice but something was missing. He rocked his hips to the rhythm and tried to quicken the pace.

Masaomi picked up on this quickly and started to move faster.

He was almost there, he could feel it.

Masaomi was getting there himself but he wanted it to last just a bit longer so he kept a cool head.

Izaya reached up to Masaomi and wrapped his arms around the boy, grinding his hips with Masaomi's to try and get him even deeper.

Then Masaomi finally hit that spot and Izaya could no longer stay quiet. He let out a loud moan of pleasure without even realizing what he had just done.

Masaomi stopped thrusting and Izaya cursed inside his head.

Masaomi was surprised by the sudden noise. Most of the night was just filled the sound of the bed creaking under them and the slapping of their wet bodies from the heated passion they shared.

However this loud moan was shocking. It wasn't a sound that Mikado would make. Masaomi knew that all too well. The image of Mikado in his arms shattered instantly but what surprised him the most was not the sudden wake up call.

The real surprise was the fact that the sudden noise had suddenly turned him on so much more that he couldn't believe. He thought he had already reached that peak but Izaya's noise almost made him cum there and then so he had to stop moving to calm himself down.

A newfound excitement and fear came over him when he realized that the sound of Izaya's moan was turning him on so much more than his fantasy world.

Once he recollected himself he began to thrust back into Izaya quickly and powerfully.

Izaya felt a wave of relieve when it passed. He wondered for a split second what had gone through Masaomi's mind but he couldn't think about it for long before he was filled with overwhelming pleasure.

Masaomi was hitting his prostate over and over at such a quick pace he knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Masaomi wanted to hear Izaya make a noise again but was disappointed when it seemed like he wasn't going to.

Still, the reminder of the noise was enough to keep him going and finally after one hard thrust he came.

Izaya came not too longer after Masaomi and shuddered as he felt sperm enter him. He was going to need to take a long shower after this and wondered how Masaomi's bathroom facilities were.

They both came crashing down on the bed, panting heavily.

Masaomi pulled all the way out and rolled off of Izaya to lie on the side of him. The space was cramped but it did not matter.

Masaomi wasn't sure what he was going to do. He intended to think of Mikado the whole time but at the last second the only thing that filled his mind was Izaya and this revelation terrified him. Did he really ask Izaya to pretend to be Mikado because he wanted to do Mikado or because he wanted an excuse to actually do Izaya?

Now he wasn't so sure. He was going to have to think this over for a while before making up his mind. Feeling too tired to think about it now he slowly began to close his eyes.

Izaya watched Masaomi as he began to fall asleep. He was pleasantly surprised by how well Masaomi had done; he wasn't surprised that he was tired.

He decided he would let the boy sleep and then sneak out in the night. This way he could keep the fantasy in check. It wouldn't do him any good to fall asleep as well, only to be pushed out of the bed in a freak attack because Masaomi had gone back to being a tsundere to him.

He was pretty curious just how much this would change their relationship though.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second part of the fill. This has been read over a few times and been beta read so hopefully it reads easy. Enjoy!

**Title:** Pretend  
><strong>Author:<strong> Ongaku  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Izaya/Masaomi  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Masaomi loves Mikado but Mikado loves Anri. Enter in Izaya and let the role-playing game begin. Izaomi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>Masaomi woke up the next morning feeling a little cold. He wondered why until he realized he was still naked and not under any covers. Then it dawned on him that the biggest reason was because the warm body next to him was no longer there.<p>

He rose from his laying position quickly to try and scan the room for anyone there. It was empty as it always was. Izaya's clothes were gone too so he knew he wasn't anywhere around.

Masaomi sighed in slight relief. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Izaya after what just happened, especially since he was afraid he might be getting some twisted kind of feelings for the bastard. He didn't want to think about that though.

Masaomi turned over to look at his clock and saw that it read six am. He was surprised that he actually woke up so early but was glad because if he was late to school he would have to make up some lame excuse for Mikado and Anri. He didn't want them to wonder about him especially since Mikado has been extra nice to him after turning him down.

Sadness enveloped him when he thought about it. It was clear he was still deeply in love with Mikado. In a way it was good to know that even if it was painful.

Rising from his bed Masaomi grabbed the sheet to wrap around him. It was dirty already so he was going to have to do laundry after class or sleep without bedding. He – himself – felt rather gross so the first place he was heading to was his shower.

When he entered the bathroom he noticed something seemed out of place. His shampoo and soap were in a different corner and there was an extra towel hanging over the door. It dawned on him that Izaya must have borrowed his shower before leaving. Masaomi didn't blame him, he was probably even grosser then he was.

Masaomi blushed slightly when he thought about it. His penis twitched some when a mental image of Izaya's face during sex flipped through his mind. He immediately disregarded it and turned on his shower to _cool_ water. It was time to get his mind out of the gutter and try to focus on acting like his normal self so Mikado and Anri wouldn't suspect anything weird.

Still, he couldn't help but think strange things about Izaya being in his shower. He was really going to need to do something constructive today to keep his mind off of it.

* * *

><p>"MI-KA-DO!"<p>

Masaomi said in high spirits as he caught up to his friend, slapping him on the back when he came in contact.

Mikado grunted slightly but didn't complain to him about it.

"Good Morning, Masaomi-kun."

Masaomi wanted to play it cool but as soon as he saw Mikado he felt oddly guilty and dirty. In a way he had just violated his friend – even if it was just in his mind.

What he didn't know was that Mikado was feeling guilty towards Masaomi as well. He knew he should tell his friend right away about how he and Anri were now a couple but he was afraid about how Masaomi would take it. Even though Masaomi told him it was okay and he was fine Mikado wasn't completely convinced.

Mikado spotted Anri and blushed slightly.

This did not go unnoticed by Masaomi. He sighed a bit to himself when he realized that Mikado was probably struggling with what to say to him about him and Anri.

"Oh? What is that blush all about? Did you and Anri finally hook up?"

Mikado turned bright red at this and Masaomi continue to tease him.

"I knew you had it in you! So - how far have you gotten?"

Masaomi didn't really want to know all of this but he was pretty sure that Mikado would never say anyway.

"Masaomi! Be quiet, she will hear." Mikado was trying his best to hide his unease about the topic but Masaomi couldn't help but find it very endearing if not a bit annoying.

"Anri!" he yelled out to get her attention.

She stopped and turned around. She put a small smile on her face when she saw the two of them and walked towards them.

"It seems I am completely out of the game now." Masaomi said without thinking. He meant with Anri but he had forgotten that Mikado would know better.

Mikado flinched some but Masaomi didn't notice.

"My friend here has won the beauty. I shall back out like the gentleman I am and help push this young couple forward."

He bowed down in front of the two of them in joking manor then popped right back up with a huge grin on his face.

Anri looked flustered making her match Mikado now.

"Well, better hurry on to class now."

Masaomi turned around and made a dart for his own classroom. It was times like these that he was grateful for not being in the same class with them.

Mikado tried to call out to him but Masaomi was always so quick and random he just couldn't keep up.

"Is he okay?" Anri's quiet voice startled Mikado a bit.

He wondered if she knew anything about Masaomi or if she was just asking to be polite.

"I think so." He wanted to say _'of course he is'_ but he knew he would not be able to lie to her.

Anri didn't say anymore noticing the discomfort Mikado was in about it. She was surprised though. She knew things between him and Masaomi were a little different from when she first got to know them but now she really wanted to know why.

However she wasn't going to pry. She would wait for him to be comfortable enough to tell her.

They both began walking again but she blushed slightly when she felt Mikado grab her hand. A few of the people around them made cooing noises at them but they didn't let go.

* * *

><p>Since it was just a half day the three friends decided they would hang out together for a while. They went to an arcade and played a few games, Masaomi getting his ass handed to him by Mikado. He was actually surprised at how good of a player Mikado was.<p>

Anri watched in amusement at their antics.

Then they went to Russian Sushi to get some food. Simon was just as eccentric as ever but the food was really good and the atmosphere was nice.

They talked about a bunch of mundane things, class work, and their duties as class rep and hall monitor. It seemed just like the old days before Masaomi confessed to Mikado.

Masaomi noticed how he didn't ask Anri out for a long time after his confession. He didn't know if it was because he was shy or just because he was trying to be kind to him.

That was one of the many reasons why he liked him though.

Now the three of them were just walking down the streets, trying to figure out what to do next. Masaomi trailed behind Anri and Mikado and noticed that the atmosphere was starting to change. He wasn't ready to go home just yet but it was obvious that the couple in front of him was ready to be alone.

Masaomi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the two of them stop and turn to look at him. Mikado and Anri both looked nervous about something.

"Um, Masaomi," Mikado said timidly.

Masaomi snapped out of his trance and was about to answer Mikado when he felt a warm breeze on his ear. He froze.

"Masaomi, you really had your guard down just now. I was able to get close enough to blow in your ear."

"Izaya," Masaomi said once he recovered from the shock. He felt his cock throb slightly at having Izaya's voice so close to his ear.

"Ah! Hello Mikado and Anri." Izaya waved to them and took a few steps away from Masaomi.

Masaomi felt some of the tension leave his body when Izaya stepped away.

"Hello Izaya-san." Mikado said politely.

Anri said nothing. She never liked him and didn't want to pretend she did.

Noticing Anri's discomfort Masaomi decided it would be best to see what Izaya was up to right away.

"What do you want?"

"Who, me?" Izaya made a face that seemed like he was having a lot of fun.

"I don't want anything. I was just out for a walk when I spotted you guys and thought I would say hi."

Masaomi scoffed. "Please, as if this was by chance. When it comes to you nothing is by chance."

Izaya's smile left his face.

"You are starting to sound like Shizu-chan just now."

Masaomi just glared back at him. "It's hard to shake the truth."

Izaya was now frowning.

"Aw, you are just no fun today. I don't like it when you are too serious and mean, Masaomi."

Izaya walked up closer to Masaomi so that he would be the only one to hear his next words.

"You really should be kinder to me. After all, you owe me. I'm still pretty sore."

Masaomi couldn't help but blush this time. He pushed away from the information broker and tried to keep his cool. He noticed he had to do that a lot lately.

Just when Masaomi was about to say something in return, Izaya made a quick dash to get behind him. He thought this was a bit odd until a large trash can came rushing by.

"IZAYYAAA!"

Masaomi felt like he was saved by the bell. All eyes went to where the voice boomed from and saw the famous bartender, Shizuo.

"Damn, Shizu-chan found me so quickly this time."

Masaomi laughed a bit to himself. Usually this scene would make him nervous but for some reason it just felt like an everyday occurrence.

"Um, Masaomi – I think we should be going."

Masaomi was about to agree when he got interrupted again.

"I couldn't agree more." Izaya said in a happy tone.

Masaomi expected him to start running off but instead he felt a grip on his arm and was being pulled away from the scene and his friends.

Izaya decided to drag Masaomi along with his great escape this time. It was a risk considering he wouldn't be able to use parkour to get away from Shizuo this way but he hoped Shizuo would back off more if there was another person with him.

Masaomi was astounded that he was getting dragged along like some girl. He didn't know what to do though. Izaya's grip was surprisingly strong. They ran fast - really fast. They had to or Shizou would have caught up to them.

It gave Masaomi a new kind of rush. Fear and excitement ran through his body as they continued to run. He knew it was stupid. He should have tried hard to get away from Izaya. After all – Shizou was not someone to hold back, even with a hostage.

He heard both Mikado and Anri yell after him but there was no way they would be able to keep up. Mikado was not very athletic and Anri… well he wasn't sure about Anri but he could only guess she couldn't be as fast as them.

They continued to run. Masaomi looked around him but most of the stuff came as blurs, especially since the sun was going down and the lights were coming on. He wondered where Izaya was taking him but figured he would find out sooner or later.

Perhaps he should have been more worried but he just couldn't feel that way.

At the last moment he could have sworn he saw Simon before Izaya darted in through a dark alleyway.

Simon had actually seen them and was a bit surprised at seeing the two of them running together like that. He got in between Izaya and Shizuo not for Izaya's sake but for Masaomi's. He worried for the boy because he knew Izaya was bad news but he had to do something about Shizou's temper first or else he would hurt some random passerby.

Once the two runners realized they were finally free from the chase they stopped abruptly. Masaomi breathed in and out quickly, trying to catch his breath again. He was a fast runner but it had been awhile and now he was feeling just a little queasy.

Izaya seemed to be a lot more collected, which annoyed Masaomi. He couldn't believe the guy was more in shape than him. Then again, he remembered how Izaya was always really good at dodging any of his attacks and if he could get away from Shizuo he had to be in pretty good shape.

Once he was able to breath normal again he turned his full attention on snapping at Izaya.

"What the hell? Why did you take me with you!"

Izaya didn't flinch at his sudden outburst as if he expected it.

"I saved you."

Masaomi stopped in his tracks. He was surprised by what Izaya just said.

"Come again?" his voice was strained. "I think you put me in danger."

Izaya just laughed slightly.

"Your face was screaming, get me away from here!" Izaya moved in closer. Masaomi tried to back away but only ended up hitting the wall behind him.

"I was watching you for a while. It looked like you were about to burst with frustration at seeing your two friends get all lovey-dovey."

Masaomi flinched. He had hit the nail on the head. He hated how easy Izaya could read him.

Then he realized something. He was in a dark alley – alone - with Izaya. This was not good at all. He looked around, trying to figure out how he would escape but Izaya caught on to this.

"No, you are not getting away so easily." He reached for Masaomi's wrist and pulled him even closer so that they were now face to face.

"What the hell do you want?" Masaomi shot glares at him. He was starting to get annoyed if not a little bit frightened. He should have known that – after their night together – Izaya would probably expect something from him in return.

"I just have some questions for you is all. You don't have to look at me like that." Izaya had a calm voice but his eyes shined with lots of mischief.

Masaomi made a face. He really didn't like being this close to the man.

"If you promise not to run I will back off."

Masaomi thought about this but eventually nodded his head in agreement. As soon as Izaya let go of him and backed off, Masaomi tried to prepare himself for the worst.

"It doesn't seem like our little session did you much good. The look on your face seems to scream that you still want him all for yourself."

Masaomi turned his eyes away from Izaya. He didn't want him to see his facial expressions.

"So- how did it feel to see him again after you defiled him over and over again in your mind?"

"Fuck you." Masaomi spat out in anger.

"I believe you have already done that."

Masaomi wanted to kill him then and there. He really wanted to forget about their night and move on but the more he was around Izaya the less likely that was going to be possible.

In fact he was getting madder at himself because what he really wanted to do the most was fuck him again and again. He wanted to hear him moan and groan and maybe even scream out in pleasure but he would never admit that to him out loud.

The only thing he could think of was to keep playing their little game. To let Izaya think he was only doing him because he was pretending to be Mikado.

He never thought that just hearing one little noise from him during sex would make him so turned on. It was just ridiculous! At one moment he couldn't stand being around the man but then - when he talked - it was all he could do to not jump him.

Masaomi licked his lips in anticipation when he turned his face back toward the information broker. He was about to be bold again and prayed Izaya still found him 'interesting'.

Izaya was still just standing there with a smirk on his face but Masaomi didn't hate it like he used to. No, in fact it was getting him heated. He wanted to rip that smirk off his face and surprise him in ways he could never imagine.

"Masaomi?"

Masaomi came out of his trance when he heard Izaya say his name carefully like that.

It surprised him to see that Izaya was no longer smirking. That was when he realized his own face must have been making some scary expressions.

He stared intently at Izaya, trying not to lose the confidence. It was hard the first time to ask this but now it was even harder. He didn't really understand why that was so. Maybe it was because he would be a lot more disappointed if he said no this time.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are okay with continuing with our role-play game?"

Masaomi prayed his face wasn't obvious. If it was one thing he learned from being in a gang, it was keeping his face clear of obvious emotions.

Instead of laughing this time, Izaya kept a straight face. It made Masaomi feel even more uncomfortable.

"I see you are really hard up and desperate for this boy."

Masaomi didn't even flinch, he was ready for anything.

"You said it, not me."

Izaya seemed to ponder this for a little bit before making up his mind. At least that was how it looked.

"Let's say I agree to this." He paused for a bit to read Masaomi's expression. When he didn't get anything interesting he continued. "What's in it for me?"

Masaomi was caught off guard by the sudden question. He really didn't think about that. He supposed it was only fair.

"Is there anyone you want me to pretend to be?" he thought it was a long shot but wanted to throw the idea out there anyway.

Izaya instantly brushed it off though. "No, there isn't anyone more interesting than you right now."

Masaomi wasn't sure how to take that. Did that mean he liked being fucked by him or was he reading too much into it?

"How about-"

Masaomi put his attention back to the task at hand when Izaya continued to talk.

"I promise to continue pretending to be your little friend and keep quiet, but you have to let me participate a bit more from now on."

Masaomi had no qualms with that. If he was actually wanting him to be Mikado he would disagree but he knew better.

"Deal."

He wasn't sure if Izaya was just happy about his response or a little surprised. It really didn't matter because in the next second Izaya had him up against the wall in a heated kiss.

Masaomi got into it instantly. He was actually happy with the way Izaya made the first move. It was a little hard on him the first time when he was the one who had to do all the work.

He gasped slightly when Izaya ground his hips up against his own. He was about to get really into it when the sound of a car horn woke him from his trance. He didn't want to do this out in the open. He didn't want anyone to come across them especially since Shizou had been chasing them only a few minutes ago.

He pushed at Izaya and turned his head away.

"Hold on. Not here."

Izaya didn't put up much resistance like he knew it was going to come. Instead he moved away and then motioned with his hand for him to follow.

Masaomi understood what the man wanted to do. His home was only a block away. So – letting his hormones get the best of him - he took the first step into following him, despite the fact that his brain was yelling at him about the potential danger.

Little did they know, that a worried friend had followed them all the way to their meeting place and had been watching them from the shadows, in shock at what she had just seen.

* * *

><p>There was no awkwardness between them this time. It was just pure, raw, lust. Within seconds of entering Izaya's home they were all over each other. They barely made it past the hallway but somehow they managed to make it over to his couch.<p>

Masaomi wasn't even sure how it happened, but he didn't care.

Izaya was quiet as ever again, keeping his promise. Masaomi was not. He let out every moan and every whimper at all the touches and caresses Izaya gave him. He wondered how Izaya was able to keep such control over his own noises because there was no way he would be able to.

It was strange, he knew he couldn't possibly love Izaya but he knew he lusted for him, probably more than he ever lusted for his first love, Mikado. The feeling was intense and it overpowered any part of his brain telling him this was a bad idea.

Masaomi was burning all over, despite the fact the air conditioner was on. He could feel the sweat already drip down his exposed back. His shirt had already been thrown off but he wasn't really sure when or how it happened. He arched up to the feel of Izaya's lips on his skin, the feeling was erotic and new to him since Izaya hadn't done much the last time they were together.

He let out a little noise when Izaya bit his nipple slightly. It would have just hurt if he wasn't so turned on already. As soon as he bit it he went right back to sucking and moving the hardened nipple with his tongue. Masaomi noticed he seemed to be an expert at it and wondered if all Izaya's experience with sex was with women.

After a while, Masaomi got tired of having his mouth ignored. He grabbed on to Izaya's head and forced him into a kiss. Izaya complied without much resistance but seemed to be intent on getting the upper hand this time. He grabbed on to Masaomi pants as they continued to kiss and undid them, leaving him in just his boxers. He took off his own pants as well.

Both their cocks were swollen and creating a tent in their boxers. Izaya rubbed his groin against Masaomi's and continued to dry hump him as they kissed.

Masaomi moaned into the kiss and pushed up into each thrust. It was pure torture for him and he wanted more. Izaya seemed to sense this so he stopped and reached his hand down into Masaomi boxers.

Masaomi gasped at the feel of his cool hand on his heated member. He looked into Izaya's face and saw that he was smiling that typical smile. He wondered if the last time they had sex if he had that smile on the whole time as well. He really couldn't remember since all he saw was Mikado.

Izaya began to pump his penis with such slow movements that Masaomi almost couldn't take it. He would bring up his speed for a short bit and then slow back down, making Masaomi writhe on the couch, trying to keep his cool.

"… boxers…"

Masaomi struggled to get the words out.

"Take them off before I cum in them."

Izaya did as he was told, and took off his own as well. Masaomi lay there, wondering what Izaya was planning to do. He watched as Izaya grabbed his own cock and started to rub at it. It made Masaomi's own cock twitch in excitement. He never thought watching Izaya masturbate would make him feel so hot.

Masaomi wasn't able to just watch anymore. He grabbed on to Izaya and forced him down on the couch. He grabbed his own self and pressed it up against Izaya's throbbing cock. The feeling was completely new and sent a shiver down his spine. Izaya's grin widened as he thrust his hips up to have them rub against each other.

Masaomi started to grind against him, bringing himself to kiss Izaya again. He never thought so much rubbing would feel so good.

He was reaching his peak though and he did not want to finish off that way. So, with much regret, he pulled away from Izaya.

Izaya took this moment to flip over and put his ass in the air. He wanted to tell him to fuck him hard and good but he had to bite his lip to keep from talking. He was starting to find it harder and harder not to talk.

Masaomi looked down at Izaya's ass and breathed in. He didn't have his lube this time so he knew what he had to do. He licked his own fingers and coated them as thickly as possible then he placed one digit into his hole. Izaya tensed at the feeling but it didn't hurt just yet.

Masaomi continued this procedure until he thought it was as good as it was going to get. He also couldn't seem to wait much longer. He wanted him and he wanted him, _now_.

With one quick thrust, Masaomi entered Izaya. Even though it wasn't the first time it still felt incredible. The feeling of the heat and the way his cock was trapped in those inner muscles was almost too much. The feeling was so good that he almost came then and there. He took a few breathes for himself and for Izaya to try and keep his cool. He didn't want to seem like such an amateur even though he was.

Once he was sure he would be okay he started the motion. Izaya grabbed at the sofa cushions to keep his balance and to try and keep from crying out. It had hurt a bit more this time but he was expecting that.

Masaomi began to slow thrust into Izaya. Izaya pushed his face into the couch to keep from moaning out loud. He was determined not to slip up this time.

Masaomi was starting to feel incredibly disappointed so with a growl he stopped his thrusting to take the time to twist Izaya around.

Izaya was surprised by the sudden strength Masaomi had and by the look of determination on his face. He was so surprised that he had completely forgotten to stay quiet and ended up letting out a moan when Masaomi thrust back into him, _hard_.

Masaomi rejoiced at being able to get Izaya to moan.

Izaya thought he was going to be in trouble but this time Masaomi didn't even stop. He continued to thrust into him, setting a steady rhythm. The only noises in the room were the sounds of his grunts and the slapping of their skin.

Masaomi grabbed on to Izaya's legs and lifted him a bit to get a better angle.

If there was any discomfort before, there sure as hell wasn't any now. Izaya let out a strangled cry when Masaomi hit his prostate. He covered his mouth and bit his lip, letting out a whimper, but when he opened his eyes he noticed Masaomi had a strange smile on his face.

He sensed something was up but he couldn't think long because then Masaomi had his hands on his cock, rubbing at the pace he was thrusting into him. Izaya wasn't going to last much longer. He grunted with one final push and came, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

Masaomi came right after, the feeling of his muscles tightening around his cock was just too much. Masaomi pulled out and began to get up to get cleaned off but Izaya ended up grabbing him and pulling him into a tight embrace.

Masaomi tensed. He wasn't expecting this at all but he kind of liked it. After a few seconds he relaxed into the embrace and just let his heartbeat slow down.

The warmth of Izaya's body and the tiredness from what they had just done started to make him drowsy. He began to close his eyes and before long he was sound asleep.

Izaya watched with interest as the boy went from rigid to out like a light. He couldn't help but think that he was just so cute. He had learned something very interesting this time though. Many plans began to form in his head as his lips curved up into an evil smirk.

"You will be mine very soon."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Part three and the end! Woot! Can you believe I finished another story? Also, this is the longest chapter. I might even write an epilogue to this later. Enjoy!

**Title:** Pretend  
><strong>Author:<strong> Ongaku  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Izaya/Masaomi  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Masaomi loves Mikado but Mikado loves Anri. Enter in Izaya and let the role-playing game begin. Izaomi  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

><p>Anri was in a state of shock. She blinked her eyes profusely. Trying to make sure what she was seeing was real. When Izaya had gotten in the middle of their group date she sensed something wasn't right. Her intuition proved to be right when Izaya ended up dragging Masaomi with him on his great escape from Shizuo.<p>

Worried for her friend she politely told Mikado she had to go home early and followed them.

Now, there she was, standing in the shadows and watching Masaomi and Izaya interact. She couldn't make out a word of what they were saying but something seemed off. Masaomi's reactions and body language were strange.

Then she saw it – their kiss. She thought Masaomi would freak out and beat the crap out of Izaya – or at least try to – but she was even more surprised when she noticed he seemed to like it.

She didn't understand what was going on at all. Her mind froze instantly and she stayed there until Masaomi and Izaya were no longer in sight. She wasn't sure what she should do about it. She didn't think it was safe for Masaomi to be around Izaya but she was also torn because it wasn't really any of her business.

Whatever she would do, she knew the one thing would be to talk to Mikado about it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Masaomi. Wake up."<p>

Masaomi let out a little growl, protesting the shakes that Izaya was gently giving him. "Just five more minutes."

Izaya's eyebrow rose up at this and wondered if he even understood where he was right then.

"That's fine with me and all but I thought you might not like having Namie walk in on us in this sort of situation."

That got Masaomi to wake up. He opened his eyes and sprung off of Izaya as if he were a hot coal. Then he looked down to notice that both he and Izaya were still naked.

"Ugg, I'm all gross." Masaomi hated the sticky feeling after sex.

Izaya just smirked and stretched out a bit to get the feeling back in his legs. "I think you look sexy like that."

Masaomi blushed when he heard this and started to cover himself up.

"Now you are bashful?" Izaya let out a little laugh. "Go get a shower. You have a little over an hour before Namie shows up for work."

Masaomi nodded his head and walked away quickly. He couldn't believe he let himself fall asleep on Izaya all night. He never stirred and found it very disconcerting how comfortable he was with it. He moaned when memories of their night started to come back, making his cock go hard again.

He couldn't believe how sensitive and easy his body reacted. He never had much problem with it before but around Izaya it was like he couldn't turn it off.

He cursed himself when he knew he was going to have to jerk himself off in the shower to get it to go away.

Izaya's shower was a lot roomier than his. That was to be expected since Izaya lived in a much nicer place. He looked at Izaya's collection of different shampoos and thought it was odd that he would have such girly soaps. Then it occurred to him that they might belong to Namie.

A twinge of jealousy bubbled up when he thought about that. He wondered if the two of them ever had sex. When he realized what he was thinking he quickly dismissed it and turned on the shower. Just because her stuff was there didn't mean that. It could just mean that she might have had long nights of work there and it was just more convenient.

He shook his head when he realized he was being pathetic. Why was he getting those feelings anyway? He loved Mikado. Mikado was the only one he should be jealous of.

For some reason he just couldn't shake it. The idea of Izaya with anyone else just pissed him off.

He washed himself off diligently; trying to make sure he got all the sticky spots off of him. He grabbed the simple dial soap and started to scrub, trying to keep his mind of the fact that he was in Izaya's shower. His cock was still hard though and he sighed in defeat knowing he should go ahead and get that part over with.

He grabbed one of the liquid soaps – probably one of Namie's – and lathered some of his hand. When he had gotten enough he placed one of his hands on his cock and began to pump himself. He placed his other hand against the wall to keep his balance.

Masaomi thought about Mikado, like he had done plenty of times in the past. He tried to picture Mikado's red face and panting mouth, his small body and big blue eyes but before long the blue eyes were being replaced by red ones and his body was slightly bigger. Instead of a shy look he had a smirk on his face. He kept trying to change his mental image but Izaya's face just wouldn't go away. He pumped harder and faster, getting really into it when he visualized Izaya squirming under him, the smirk finally getting wiped off his face.

Finally he came and slowly dropped down to his knees in the shower. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just jerked himself off thinking about Izaya in Izaya's house and shower. He had really crossed some sort of line now. There was no going back now. He felt disgusted with himself and utterly defeated. He tried to fight it but there was no denying that he lusted after Izaya more than anyone else now.

He finished up his shower, using Izaya's dial soap again to cover the fruity one he had used to jerk off with. Then he got out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels from the rack. It smelled of Izaya and Masaomi's heart skipped a beat. He knew he was fucked up in the head before but now he was wondering if he should check himself into a mental institute for actually starting to fall in love with Izaya.

And he had thought he was setting himself up for hurt with Mikado. Izaya would do so much more damage if he ever learned the truth. He was sure of that.

When he exited the shower room he noticed that his clothes were folded neatly in a pile by the door. He grabbed them and quickly got dressed. Then he made his way towards the doorway out of the building. He didn't even bother to go looking for Izaya because he was afraid his face would show what his emotions were feeling. He was just glad that today was Sunday. That meant he wouldn't have to pretend to be perfectly fine and could just go home and sleep his problems away.

* * *

><p>Izaya was still completely naked when Masaomi left his place. He didn't want to get anything else dirty. He found it very amusing how Masaomi went running out of the shower room though. Something was up with him and he was going to have a lot of fun trying to figure out how to get him to let it out.<p>

He went to take his shower and when he got out Namie was already in her place, typing away at the computer. Izaya snorted. He had told her she didn't have to come in on Sundays but she insisted. He always thought he was a work-a-holic but Namie really proved him wrong. This time it actually annoyed him though. He could have spent more time with his favorite toy.

He was really going to have to disturb Namie to keep her from coming in on Sunday ever again. The best way to do that was probably just to tell her the truth – or at least half truths.

"Don't come in on Sunday next week."

Namie continued to type but answered him. "You have said this before and I already gave you my answer."

"Of course and I let it go but I will be having a guest over on the weekends now and – unless you want to see me having sex – then I would suggest you not coming in."

Namie stopped typing at this. She looked up at Izaya and made a face.

"That's disgusting."

"I take it that means you won't be coming in on Sunday anymore then?"

Namie glared at him. "Fine, though I can't imagine who in their right mind would ever want to sleep with you."

"Now that is just rude. I happen to be very desirable but I suppose I won't be able to convince someone who is sickly in love with their own brother."

Izaya's words didn't faze Namie in the least bit. "My love is true and pure. I'm sure whatever you are doing is just vulgar."

Izaya only laughed.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Masaomi woke up to the sound of his doorbell. He looked over at his clock with a groan and noticed it was a little after one. He wanted to be left alone and thought about ignoring it but the rings just got more persistent.<p>

He sighed and shuffled off his bed, pulling on some pants and a simple t-shirt. It felt stuffy in his room so he had slept in his boxers.

He walked slowly towards the door, his head pounding when the rings got louder.

"I'm coming, hold your horses!" He yelled at the door. If it was a sales person he was going to rip them a new asshole.

He swung open his front door in anger and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Mikado and Anri were standing in front of it. Faces filled with concern and worry.

"Uh, sorry guys. I thought it was going to be a sales person or something."

Mikado shook his head. "It's okay. We tried to call you first but it went straight to voice mail."

Masaomi sighed on the inside. He had turned off his phone in hopes of letting people know that he wanted to be left alone. Apparently that hadn't worked.

"May we come in?"

Masaomi nodded his head and motioned for them to come in.

Anri stepped in first with Mikado right behind her. They made a beeline to his couch and took a seat.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Masaomi asked to be polite. He really didn't want to talk to them but he couldn't treat his only friends badly.

"No, that is okay. We won't be here for long." Mikado responded.

Masaomi looked at his friend face and saw how serious he looked. His stomach lurched in fear. He remembered how Izaya dragged him off in front of them and wondered if they knew something.

He walked over to the small chair in the corner and took a seat.

"What's up? What brought you over to my place like this?"

Mikado and Anri looked at each other as if trying to decide if they should say it or not.

Finally Anri decided to speak. "We were worried about you after last night."

Masaomi tensed up a bit at this but then relaxed when he was pretty sure they couldn't know anything about their relationship.

"Yeah, he was being an asshole like usual. Simon got in the way though and I managed to escape. I'm sorry I didn't contact you guys but my phone died and I was tired so I just came home to sleep."

He watched them to see if they bought his lie. He was actually surprised by how well he was able to spit one out on the spot like that. When he noticed they didn't think that was all to it he decided to tease them.

"Besides," he winked at them. "It looked like you guys were ready for your alone time."

This got them both - turning their heads away in a blush.

Masaomi had watched them do this a number of times and each time he had gotten a bit jealous. However, this time he wasn't feeling anything. It really surprised him and terrified him at the same time. Was he really that fickle? Did his love for Mikado really not mean that much?

After they recovered from their embarrassment it was Mikado's turn to speak.

"Masaomi, are you sure that is all you have to say? Is Izaya blackmailing you in some way?"

Masaomi was caught off guard by the sudden bluntness. He looked from Mikado and Anri and knew that they didn't believe anything he had just said. He wondered if it was because they had run into Simon that night. He should have known better then to make up a lie with another person who wasn't really involved.

"No. He isn't blackmailing me. Believe it or not I can handle him these days." Masaomi bit his tongue before he could say more. Anri and Mikado didn't know all that much about his past still and he had almost given it away.

If they had caught on to anything they didn't let it show.

Masaomi's thoughts lingered to Saki. It had been awhile since he had thought about her and wondered why his brain chose now. Was it guilt? He had dated her, thinking he really liked her, only to find out his real love was Mikado. He had left her to get hurt in the gang war he was in and had even walked out on her later when she had forgiven him for it.

She never got angry at him though, which only made his guilt feel worse. Especially since he was no longer in love with Mikado and was actually getting involved with his worst enemy. He knew he should have gone back to her because she would have been a much better option but he just couldn't bring himself to try and use the girl again.

His stupid obsession and love for Mikado had gotten into so much trouble over the years.

"Um Masaomi, what is so funny?"

Masaomi came to his senses when he heard Mikado speak. He realized he had started to laugh out loud for no apparent reason. His two friends were looking at him as if he had grown a second head and he didn't blame them.

"Sorry. I just thought of something ironic and it got me to laughing."

They said nothing in return as if not sure what was going on.

"Don't worry. I'm okay I just got some things to sort out."

They nodded their heads but still looked unsure.

"Alright, but please let us know if you ever need any help." Mikado got up from his seat and Anri did the same.

Masaomi was glad that they decided to let it drop there but he got the sinking feeling that that wouldn't be the last of it.

He said his goodbyes to them, throwing in a few perverted jokes, and telling him he would see them in school tomorrow.

As soon as they left he let out a huge sigh of relief. His stomach growled so he decided he would make some food and watch TV to try and go back to chilling out. He didn't want to think about anything today. He would worry about it all starting Monday.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had gone by and Masaomi hadn't seen any sign of Izaya. He didn't know what to make of that. A little bit of him felt relieved. He figured that saying - out of sight and out of mind – would do him some good with his mixed feelings for the bastard.<p>

The other part of him felt frustrated. He wanted to know why Izaya was ignoring him again and he actually worried that Izaya was already bored with their game.

Still, he could not convince himself to go to Izaya's house for any reason. It would be too weird and even harder for him to hide his true feelings.

To make matters worse, Mikado and Anri would not leave him alone. They gave him knowing looks that told him they weren't buying his act. It made going to school a huge chore and by the time he got home each night he would pass out from the sheer stress. He wished there was someone he could tell. He contemplated actually telling Mikado but then knew he would probably tell Anri.

He knew that Mikado didn't see Izaya as the evil man he truly was. He knew that Mikado thought something was fishy about Izaya but he didn't completely distrust him. Anri, she was a different story. He could see how uncomfortable she was around him and she would get these looks of anger he had never thought he would see on her face.

He couldn't risk it. He didn't really want them to do some kind of intervention. He just wanted someone to rant to, someone who wouldn't judge him for it.

Masaomi stared down at his cellphone and sighed. It was Saturday morning but he didn't want to go to school. Instead he stared at a familiar number that he hadn't called in a long time.

Saki Mikajima.

She was the only person he could think of when it came to talking to. The only problem with that was it just seemed too cruel. He had already dumped her two times. Once because of his own cowardliness for not being able to protect her and the other time because he thought he only loved Mikado.

Calling her to rant about his mixed feelings for Izaya would probably be a slap in the face towards her. It was just- she was the only one who wouldn't think he was crazy for having feelings for Izaya. Anyone else would try to have him committed.

He was probably going to regret this but he dialed the number anyway.

It only rang two times before she picked up.

"Hello Masaomi-kun, it has been awhile." Her voice was calm and sweet. Masaomi couldn't tell if she was angry at him or not.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was wondering, do you have time to talk today?"

His heart thudded in his chest. He was waiting for her to tell him no, that there was no way she could have time for him again. He deserved it so he wouldn't be surprised.

However, Saki was a lot more mature than that. Her reply held the same tone as her greeting.

"Of course - I can meet you right now if you like. Where would you want to meet?"

Masaomi contemplated this. He was going to say his place but thought that would be too weird. They needed to go someplace open so she wouldn't get the wrong idea. He couldn't go Russia Sushi because it would be closed and they would judge him for not being in school anyway. He remembered a small café that served coffee and donuts. Since it was still morning he figured that would be a good place.

He told her where and gave her the street names. She told him she would be on her way and then they said their goodbyes.

Masaomi strolled down the streets of Ikebukuro. He didn't really know what he had just gotten himself in. He would be seeing his 'ex' again after four months of being apart. It all seemed so crazy and stupid of him.

When he got to the café he almost turned back and ran away. He stopped because he saw her. She was beautiful as always. She had a strong aura but seemed refined, almost like a pampered rich girl. He remembered why he thought he had fallen in love with her in the first place. He owed it to her to suck up his pride and go in there to talk.

When he walked through the door the sound of a little bell announced his arrival. She looked up at him and smiled, motioning for him to come over. He casually walked to her, trying to keep as calm as possible.

When he took his seat she just stayed quiet, smiling at him.

"Um, how have you been?"

She stirred her coffee a few times and took a sip. "I'm doing well. You don't have to worry about me Masaomi."

Masaomi tensed up some. "Uh, I wasn't… I mean." He felt like an idiot. He just couldn't spit out the words.

"I'm really sorry." He put his head down in shame.

"Masaomi."

Masaomi didn't look up even after she called his name.

"Masaomi, please look up."

He did so with regret but when he saw her eyes he felt at ease again.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" She reached over and grabbed his hand to reassure him that everything would be okay.

"I'm not really sure if I should. It just seems so insensitive to you."

Saki squeezed his hand lightly.

"It's about Izaya, isn't it?"

Masaomi's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-"

"Know?" she finished his sentence for him. "I always got this strangest feeling between you and him. Sure, you had a lot of hate towards him but he was one of the only ones you ever let get under your skin so much. I thought it was only a matter of time before that hate developed into something more."

Masaomi looked away in embarrassment.

"I don't know what to do. I really wish the feelings would go away. I doubt liking him in any way would be good for me. I mean, when I hated him he tortured me so much. If he ever found out about this I'm sure he would torture me in even worse ways. Especially if he knew I would continue to let him."

"I think he might surprise you."

Masaomi shook his head.

"How can you even say that after what he did to you?"

Saki looked him in the eyes intently, her smile gone from her face.

"That was my choice. I knew what I was getting into. Izaya did not try to pretend like it wouldn't be a huge risk towards me."

Masaomi frowned. "It was still really wrong."

She smiled again at this. "Probably but that is just the way he is. You knew this, yet you still got feelings for him."

Suddenly it hit him. She was right. He knew what he was but he still stupidly got involved with him. This was his own fault and he was going to have to do something about it.

"Thank you Saki. I'm really an idiot for pushing you away."

Saki laughed. "Yup, you have no idea what you are missing."

They spent the rest of the time laughing and talking about their lives. Masaomi let her talk all about her new friends and life and for once he started to feel a little less guilty about dumping her.

* * *

><p>"Masaomi! Where have you been?"<p>

Masaomi flinched when he heard his best friend's voice. He stopped and turned around to face him.

"I had someone important to meet this morning."

"It wasn't Izaya was it? I don't really think that is a good idea."

Masaomi held back his words. He wanted to tell Mikado it wasn't any of his business but he knew his friend was just worried.

"No, it wasn't Izaya. I told you not to worry about that."

Mikado shifted back and forth and seemed to look really uncomfortable. Masaomi wondered what was wrong.

"Anri told me something about you and Izaya and-" he stuttered for the right words.

Masaomi waited patiently.

"She said you and him were kissing that one time after he pulled you away."

Masaomi went white. He didn't want Mikado or Anri to ever know about his secret lifestyle. They were the last people he wanted to know about his stuff with Izaya.

"Is that true?" Mikado looked up at him with a stern look.

Masaomi couldn't reply. He wasn't prepared for this at all.

"Is he black mailing you into this? If he is I can help you."

Masaomi took a step back, not looking into Mikado's face. He was too ashamed.

He was surprised when he ended up bumping into something. He thought he had open road behind him.

"Mikado, it isn't good to make such cruel assumptions without knowing all the facts."

Masaomi's heart almost stopped. Of all the times for him to show up, it just had to be now! Was he doomed to have his secret be revealed?

Mikado only glared at him. "Get away from him. I don't like to think badly of people but I get the feeling you are up to no good."

Izaya chuckled but put an arm around Masaomi despite his protests.

"I'm not up to anything. I can honestly tell you that I'm not doing anything to Masaomi that he didn't ask me to do."

Masaomi wished he could just disappear.

"You see, Masaomi is a horny little boy. He needed a release. I was simply kind enough to provide him with it."

Mikado's stopped short of whatever he was about to say by this revelation. He turned his attention to Masaomi and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Masaomi knew what he wanted. He wanted him to tell him that Izaya was lying, that he was just being blackmailed into it.

Masaomi couldn't lie though. Not this time. He just didn't have the energy and Izaya wouldn't let him anyway.

"Masaomi?"

"It's the truth." He turned away from his friend's gaze. "I couldn't have you so I have been sleeping with Izaya."

Mikado took a step back.

Masaomi prayed this would be enough. He didn't want Izaya to tell him he was getting Izaya to pretend to be Mikado during their sex.

"I don't know what to say."

Masaomi threw Izaya's arm off of him and turned away from the both of them.

"There is nothing for you to say. It's not your fault so don't worry about it."

He felt a little hurt when Mikado had taken a step back. He didn't feel like being around him anymore. Then he took off in a sprint, not knowing that Izaya was chasing him.

He only made it three blocks before Izaya grabbed him by the arm.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

Izaya didn't do it though. Masaomi turned to look at him and glare but the affect was useless because of all the tears on his face. He really didn't want to be crying in front of Izaya, it was like asking to be brutally tortured.

Izaya said nothing; instead he pressed his lips on Masaomi's, pulling him closer.

Masaomi thrashed and pulled away quickly. "Not now, that is the last thing on my mind!"

"Don't lie. You haven't seen me in two weeks and I'm sure you are dying to get some sexual frustration out after that confrontation. Just admit it, you want to do me so hard and picture Mikado that it is killing you."

Izaya had a 'don't lie to me' look on his face and Masaomi shuddered. He was half right. He really wanted to do him hard but not because of Mikado. Mikado had nothing to do with it anymore.

Losing all of his restraint he grabbed on to Izaya and began to kiss him, hard. He clung on to him and grabbed his ass, squeezing it with all of his might. Izaya let out a grunt and Masaomi knew this was it. He would get Izaya to scream out, no matter what it took.

After they broke apart they knew what to do. They walked towards Masaomi's home since it was the closest. They didn't say a word to each other the whole way. The sexual tension was so high that anyone walking by gave them strange looks.

When they got to his home they went right back to making out, Masaomi pushed Izaya up against a wall roughly. He wanted to ravish him over and over with no remorse.

They bumped and ground into each other, over and over. Masaomi moved away from Izaya's mouth and went to his ear. He licked it slightly and then clamped his mouth over it to suck.

Izaya bit his lip. He had sensitive ears and it was killing him to have to be so quiet.

He knew what he was going to have to do to keep quiet. He used his strength to push at Masaomi, to get him to sit on the couch. Masaomi protested at first but gave in. He flopped down on the couch with a thud but it didn't faze him. His face was filled with so much lust that Izaya couldn't help but smirk. It was so tempting for him to taunt the boy but he swallowed his words and kept it all to himself.

He got down on his knees in front of Masaomi and began to undo his belt and pants. Masaomi looked down at him but didn't move. His heart thudded in his chest, he knew what was coming.

Izaya pulled Masaomi's boxers down and watched as his cock sprung out. A little bit of precum was already making its way out.

He stuck his tongue out and licked it off quickly.

Masaomi squirmed. Then Izaya took all of him in at once, sucking him so hard that Masaomi began to convulse on the couch. He held on tightly, trying to keep from thrusting into his mouth. It felt so good. Izaya wasn't holding anything back this time. The thing he was doing with his tongue was unexplainable.

Masaomi closed his eyes and just closed off his mind. He just wanted to feel it all. He wanted to forget everything that had just happened and pretend it didn't exist.

Unfortunately, doing that was a huge mistake. When Izaya grabbed his balls and began to play with those as he sucked, Masaomi couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Izaya!" he yelled out in ecstasy.

Then he opened his eyes and froze.

So did Izaya. Izaya pulled away and Masaomi wondered if it was all over now.

He tried to think about how to take it back but there was no way. He wanted Izaya only and he knew his face was showing it.

"It's about fucking time."

Masaomi's didn't understand until Izaya came face to face with him, a knowing smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.

"I got tired of having to be quiet. Now you are all mine."

He pulled Masaomi into another kiss, and then moved over to his neck to suck. Masaomi moaned and let out a yelp when he felt Izaya bite him slightly.

"What the fuck?"

Izaya only laughed. "I'm marking you. No one else is to touch you now."

"What are you, a dog?"

Izaya licked the wound on his neck, a slight bit of blood showed but nothing too bad. "I would have preferred if you compared me to a vampire."

Masaomi snickered. "Not likely."

"Where is your lube?"

Masaomi pointed to his room and Izaya left quickly. Masaomi sat there, wondering what was going on. Did this mean it was okay for him to want to fuck Izaya as just Izaya? Did Izaya already pick up on all of that way before he even decided on this?

His inner questions were cut off when Izaya came back in the room and removed his pants. He opened the bottle of lube and began to coat his long, hard, and thick cock with it.

Masaomi gulped. It was pure torture to watch this. His own cock throbbed in excitement until something clicked. Did this mean he was going to be the bottom this time?

"Uh, Izaya, what are you-"

His question was cut off when Izaya grabbed him and began to kiss him again. He pulled off his shirt and Masaomi, letting their two bodies rub up against each other. Flesh on flesh, the heat making them even more turned on.

Masaomi almost forgot what was going on until he felt Izaya's finger near his bottom.

"Izaya, I'm not so sure about this."

"Don't worry; I will be gentle."

Masaomi wiggled around a bit when Izaya placed his first finger in his ass. It felt so strange, but not half bad.

But then he placed more fingers and Masaomi couldn't help but wince.

"Ow, that fucking hurts."

Izaya covered Masaomi's mouth with his own, as if telling him to shut up. The distraction helped because before long all he felt was pleasure from it. He rocked his hips, giving Izaya the signal that he was ready.

Masaomi gasped when he felt Izaya's hard shaft at his entrance. He couldn't believe that he had to play the uke this time. He never really imagined it that way.

Izaya eased slowly inside of Masaomi. Masaomi let out a small whimper as Izaya let out a groan of pleasure. He was waiting for this for so long. He knew that the tight and virgin muscles in his ass would feel like heaven on his penis.

Masaomi could feel himself being stretched out as he went deeper and deeper. It hurt a bit but there was something more, something that made the hurt slowly fade away.

When he pulled back out Masaomi felt empty until he pounded right back into him, filling him all the way back up. Masaomi let out a moan so loud he was sure his neighbors would complain later.

Izaya let out his own noises as he began to pump him slowly. Masaomi was in so much bliss, he never thought being fucked in the ass could feel so good. It also helped that his own penis was being rubbed in between their stomachs. The sensations were overwhelming.

"Fuck Izaya, this feels so good."

Izaya began to suck on his neck again, kissing him all over and then focusing on one spot. Masaomi let out so many different moans and groans but tried to keep them on a lower level.

Their thrusts began to get frantic, each one getting closer and closer to their finish. Izaya used his right hand to grab at Masaomi's penis and began to stroke him along with his thrusts. Masaomi could feel tingling sensations all over his body and arched his back to meet with the thrusts, hoping to get him as deep as possible.

Masaomi wrapped his legs around Izaya and dug his heels into his Izaya's back. He was almost there, he could feel it.

"Masaomi!"

At the sound of his name being called he couldn't hold on any longer. He had longed to hear Izaya make more noises and talk to him during sex and he finally got his wish.

He came all over their stomachs as Izaya continued to thrust into him a few more times before cuming himself.

They flopped down all the way on the couch and Masaomi couldn't help but laugh.

"You would think we had a couch fetish or something since this is the second time."

Izaya licked the edge of Masaomi mouth and let out a little purring noise. Masaomi had his turn to lift his eyebrow.

"Don't worry, this is just the start. I have many more ideas and place for us to do it."

Masaomi blushed a bit at this, but it answered one of his many questions. Izaya wasn't going to stop having sex with him just because their game had ended.

"Oh yeah, well next time I'm going to get you to say a lot more."

Izaya laughed. "Thank God. I don't want to be quiet anymore."

"Did you know?" Masaomi had to ask. It was now or never.

"Know what?"

Masaomi scowled. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Ah, already going to discuss that are we?"

Izaya rolled off of Masaomi and then grabbed him into a bear hug. "I had an idea after the second time. Why do you think I avoided you for two weeks? I wanted to torture you and get you to slip up the next time we did it. It seems my plan worked."

Masaomi snuggled into the hug even though the words Izaya was saying made him a little mad.

"You are such a bastard but I guess it can't be helped. I want you despite that."

"Glad you are finally starting to be honest with yourself Masaomi."

"Izaya?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up already."

"Never." He pulled Masaomi into another deep kiss then released him and smiled.

"I will never be quiet again."

Masaomi pounced. "You shouldn't have done that."

Izaya let him do as he pleased. "You sure are feisty but I don't mind. That is one of the many things I love about you."

Masaomi froze. He never expected to hear those words come from Izaya's mouth.

Izaya saw the look of shock on his face. "You are truly clueless. I would have never let you fuck me, even as a game, if I didn't want you all for myself."

Masoami shook his head. "I swear." He didn't continue his train of thought out loud. He knew he was doomed. He loved this man no matter how horrible he was. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and he couldn't trust his own words of love but that didn't matter. Right now, what they had was good enough.

"Be prepared, it is my turn to ravish you. Be sure to make all the noise you want."

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


End file.
